Rusted Gold
by TIRN33
Summary: Prelude to Golden Girls. Set in the Blackest Night. Ali struggles to protect her family, Kiwi faces her tragic family, and Aivilo's fallen brother has come back for his beloved sister. They've only got one night to make things right.
1. Death Becomes Us

**This is like a prelude to Golden Girls, that I got bored and I bought a new Blackest Night book. MY COLLECTIONS ALMOST COMPLTET! So Review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City…<br>That Night…**

"Ali?"

She took a deep breath and brought her hand up.

"Ali? Where are you? We need your help."

She grabbed the ring on her finger and tried to yank it off.

"Ali, I hope you know what's happening. The dead are coming back. That means my parents, Tim's parents…Yours. Ali, we need you over here."

She pulled on it; but the pain was unbearable. She screamed and let go, the black lightening that enveloped her body caused her to drop to her knees. Her ear piece falling out of her ear.

"ALI! Ali are you okay? Please! Answer us! We need you!" Dick's voice was loud and clear through the earpiece. "Ali, we need you, where ever you are…Please… Mom?"

Ali grabbed the earpiece and put it to her ear. "Honey, I'm fine. Just got hurt a little." The Black Lantern Ali smiled deviously. "Your mother is _fine_."

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City….<br>At Sun Set….**

"Hartley?" Kiwi stepped forward, her hands wrapping around the handle bars. "Hartley? Are you in here?"

"Kiwi?" Hartley whispered as he walked forward.

"Call me Katalina, the guard's thinks I'm a little girl visiting her cousin. I'm wearing disguise." Kiwi whispered as she stuck her hand through the bars. "But, yeah, it's me."

"Katalina," Hartley stepped in the light. Kiwi's eyes widened. Hartley looked so sick…so pale…the bags under his eyes were dark and heavy, his lips were calk white, and he seemed like he'd lost weight…a _lot _of weight. "Oh, you're wearing a red wig. I remember when your hair was red. _So _red." He reached out and pet the synthetic hair. HE looked down to see the long trench coat she was wearing.

"Katalina, why are you wearing this?" Hartley asked as he tugged on the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'm still wearing my outfit, Hart. I didn't have time to change."

"Oh," He whispered. "H-how've you been?"

"Not good." She shook her head.

Hartley frowned. "I heard about you turning yourself into the same koo-koo house I went to. It was because of me, wasn't it? Because I killed Inertia."

"No, it wasn't you, honey." Kiwi brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek.

"Cold came by, he told me what they did to you." Hartley's voice cracked. "They drugged you. They made you hallucinate about Thad. They made you crazy."

"I'm fine now, Hartley. Bart's alive. And so is _Barry_. They're alive." Kiwi smiled as she ran her thumb across Hartley's cheek.

"Bart's _alive_?" He whispered. "I didn't know of _this_."

"He's alive, Hartley." Kiwi's purple eyes glowed. "And well."

"I'm happy." He grabbed her hand that was on her face. "Can you stay with me? Here in the cell. You still have Bart's speed, right? Can't you vibrate through the walls? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Kiwi smiled. "Neither do I." She pressed herself up against the wall and vibrated herself through the bars. Once she was through, Hartley wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Did you visit James today?" He asked as he buried his head in her hair.

"Yes." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him,

"You know we love you, right? All of us do."

"I know."

"James loves you."

"I know." She hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Titans Tower….<br>Later that day…**

Aivilo looked up at the statue above her. Her eyes watered slightly. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Donna Troy. A smile broke on her face.

"You know, despite his cockiness and asshole personality. He was a good brother." Aivilo said as she looked up at Powerboy's statue. "He was the one who helped me with my powers and helped me _off _that horrible planet."

"He was a good man." Donna assured. "He didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"At least he went out the way he wanted to go." She bit her lip. "He fought _so _hard."

"That's why his statue is in this hall. He fought with all his heart."

She took in a deep breath and held back tears. "Zarl's in a better place now." Aivilo nodded.

"That was his real name?" Donna had never known Powerboy personally, so his real name was news to her.

Aivilo nodded. "Zarl Vorne."

"Zarl," Donna nodded. "I see." She patted Aivilo on the shoulder and pecked her cheek. "Get some rest soon, honey."

Aivilo nodded and reached her hand out; touching the statue. "I love you, Zarl."

* * *

><p><strong>Avernus: Hidden Graveyard of the Rogues…<strong>

**[Thaddeus Thawne of Earth]**

_**I was a copy of a man I'll never be **_

_**A fake. **_

_**A phony. **_

_**I was sent from the future to go to the past. **_

_**I was to kill Bart Allen. **_

_**To prove that Thawnes were better than Allens. **_

_**All I wanted to do was kill him.**_

_**Until I met **_**her**_**. **_

_**She told me otherwise. **_

_**She showed me **_**love**_**. **_

_**But that didn't stop me. **_

_**I murdered her best friend. **_

_**And she left me. **_

_**She **_**hated **_**me. **_

_**But I still loved her. **_

_**She still loved **_**me. **

_**And then her family killed me in cold blood. **_

_**I can still hear Kiwi's scream. **_

**[RISE]**

* * *

><p><strong>San Francisco Cemetery…<strong>

**[Zarl Vorne of Earth]**

_**I was an older brother. **_

_**Our parents were dead and I only had her. **_

_**I loved her more than anything. **_

_**And she left Apokolikps before I did. **_

_**She Lived a beautiful life on Earth.**_

_**And when we reunited, she had cried and was overjoyed. **_

_**But our reunion was short lived…**_

_**For I was murdered at the hands of Trigon…**_

_**[RISE]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	2. Death Comes After Us

**Here's the second Chapter! I don't really like the way I did this one :( but hey, I did my best! REview please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City Cemetary-Gotham City...<strong>

Dick and Tim's eyes widened.

They didn't-couldn't-believe what they saw.

Dick saw the large circus tent that hovered over them, John and Mary Grayson were above flipping and twisting their bodies around; flowing with the air. The memories that shot back into Dick's heart killed him. The lights swimming around the area, his dad's voice as he laughed when he did a triple flip, and the smell. Oh, the smell of the circus that filled the air. It was his home. God, how he missed it. He looked over at Tim, who was also in awe.

Tim was in complete and utter fear at the sight of his father's apartment that was conveniently placed in the middle of the circus. His father had just opened the opened the small box with the gun inside that stated: Protect yourself. He took the gun and began to walk around aimlessly, looking out the window every now and then. Tim steadied himself; composing himself even though he wanted to burst out into tears at the sight of his mother and father being alive. And lastly, they spotted Ali. She was at the other side of circus tent in a small piece of the mansion. She was cleaning the dishes and whistling softly. She wore her little maid outfit and skipped towards the dishwasher to place the dishes in. Dick's face twisted in pain as he spotted the black ring on her finger. Her clothes were slightly torn; her skin was a dark gray and her hair went from the vibrant red to dark brown. Even her eyes; they seemed dead.

"How come Ali has a ring?" Tim asked as he looked in Dick's direction.

"Because she's already dead, Tim. She doesn't have a heartbeat." Dick whispered.

Tim turned to his father's apartment. "God, this is my father's apartment."

"You ready for this?" Dick asked.

"No, you?" Tim turned to Dick.

Dick in return, looked up at his parents flipping in the air. "It's not them, Tim. No matter what they say-no matter what they do-whatever made them who they were-their souls-their hearts-it's gone." Dick said. "I know Ali's the only one who's not completely sucked in by the Black Lantern ring. All we have to do is take it off of her finger."

"They're not even attacking-they look vulnerable-like they need our help-want our help." Tim protested.

"You saw the ones on the roof, Tim, they're not exactly-."

"Maybe these are different. I mean, Ali's here, she won't attack us, right?" Tim looked at his father.

Jack Drake picked up the communicator and put it to his lips as he gripped his gun. "**I-I'm looking for Robin. I think my life might be in danger.**"

"Maybe if we save them this time…"

"**He's on the roof**!" Jack shouted. "**You're my witness; I'm just defending myself**…"

"Maybe this is our second chance and we don't even know it." The plate in Ali's kitchen fell to the floor; shattering. "**Oops**." Ali said. She sighed and bent down.

"**Jason! Could you give me a hand in here**!"

"That was the day she found out about Jason's death." Dick whispered. He then looked back up at his parents. "You know better than anyone that we can't-."

"Can't what!" Tim grabbed Dick's shoulders. "Think of all the amazing things we experienced-from Deadman to the Spectre, from the Phantom Stranger to the New Gods-to us looking for help from a demon- Some kind of Lantern power rings bring our parents' bodies back to life…the list is endless…Don't you see, Dick…anything and everything is possible-that's why I know that somewhere out there even Bruce is alive!"

"**Bruce**?" Tim turned to see Ali, but she wasn't talking to anyone. "**Where's Jason? I thought he was with you**?"

"You have to let them go. You have to keep moving forward. These things are putting on a show, and we're in the front row." Dick explained.

"What if this is all about Do-overs? What if I can stop my dad from dying again?" Tim asked.

**[LOVE]**

**[HOPE]**

Dick looked at Tim and sighed.

**[WILL]**

**[COMPASSION]**

"**What do you mean**?" Ali asked softly. "**J-Jason's**…"

"**Listen to me**-" Jack said in the communicator, "**if something happens, tell Tim I love him. Understand? Make sure he hears that!**"

"Sometimes they come back, Dick!" Tim shouted.

"And most of them don't, Tim."

They jumped at the sharp scream that was heard from Ali. "**You're lying, Bruce! Jason's alive! Jason's alive!**"

Dick turned away from Ali, who was on her knees with her hands in her face. He didn't want to see her reaction. His own was somewhat the same. She got up and ran out of the kitchen, towards Dick and Tim.

"**Richard**!" She cried as she ran up to him. "**Richard, he's dead**!" She wrapped her arms around

Dick and hugged him tight. "**Oh, Richard, he's gone! He's gone**!"

"Ali I-."

"**Heads up, Richard**!" John Grayson shouted as he flew down to capture Dick.

Ali let go of him and looked at Tim. "**Jason's dead, Timmy. My baby's dead**…"

"I-." He looked at Ali, then his dad, "I know."

He stepped into the apartment and looked at his dad. "Dad…"

"**You listening, Tim? Good. Then understand one thing: if you don't get here, it's not your fault!" **Jack shouted.

"Dad…"

"**You're not going to save him**." Tim turned slightly to see Ali and his mom. "**Just like you couldn't save your mom.**"

"Ali, what are you-?"

"**I need you to know this, Tim-it's not your fault, okay? You didn't do this**!"

"**Yes you did, Tim. You weren't fast enough to save him. That's why he's dead. It's all your fault**." Ali stated.

"But I-." Tim started.

"**I love you, Tim. I love you just like your mother loves you**." Jack stated.

"**And you let her die, too because you weren't fast enough to save them." **Ali stepped forward. Janet Drake stood next to Ali in silence.

"**What you do…for all those people…it's worth it, Tim. Never question it. It's worth it." **Jack encouraged.

"**Is it worth losing your parents over**?" Janet piped up.

"**Losing the people you care about**?" Ali added.

Tears spilled down Tim's cheeks as he extended his hand towards Jack . "Dad. We're almost-."

"**Tell Dick to take care of you**…"

The door was suddenly kicked open.

"NO!" Tim shouted as he watched Captain Boomerang enter the apartment.

"**Are you just gonna stand there? Your father needs you**!" Janet shouted.

"**He's just gonna let his father die again! Just like he did the first time**!" Ali shouted.

"Dad! Down!" Tim shouted as he tackled his father. Jack shot off the bullet; it lodged into Boomerang's throat as he chucked the boomerang.

"I've got you, dad!" Tim shouted as the boomerang pierced his father's kneecap. The two fell to the ground. "I've got you…" Tim held his father in his arms.

"**But you don't have the killer**." Ali said as she picked up Captain Boomerang.

Tim ran towards him and punched him square in the face. "You tried to kill my dad! And I stopped you, Boomerang!"

"**Are you going to kill him**?" Ali asked as she stepped forward.

"I stopped you!" Tim shouted.

**[RAGE]**

"**Are you going to kill them like Jason kills people**?" Ali placed a hand on his fist. "**Are you going to turn into Jason**?"

Tim stopped. He looked at Ali, who was on the verge of tears. "**You're going to turn out like Jason, aren't you? You're going to fail me, too**?"

"**No, Ali, I would never. You raised me right after my parents died. You helped me. I would never-.**"

"**You're a killer, just like Jason! I knew it!**" Ali cried. "**I knew it!" **

"Ali, no!" Tim let go of Boomerang and grabbed Ali's shoulders. "I'm not like Jason! I proved to both you and Bruce that I'm nothing like him!"

"**And that's why I hate you**!" Ali shoved him back.

"What?" Tim asked; baffled.

"**You're nothing like Jason! You made him seem like a horrible child! But I loved him! And you came and replaced him! You're nothing but a fake**!" Ali shouted.

Tim stepped back. He'd never seen Ali like this, and seeing her like this was…horrifying.

"**You're no Robin! You're nothing! Your parents died to get away from you**!" Ali spit.

Tim's face completely paled. "You don't mean that."

"**The reason all your friends died was to get away from you and sobby ass! All you do is cry and complain! I bet your parents were so happy when they finally kicked the bucket**!" Ali exclaimed.

"Ali, stop." Tim begged. "Stop it."

"**Your parents hated you! Your friends hated you! Dick, Jason, Steph, and I hate you! And Bruce hates you**!"

"SHUT UP!" Tim shouted. "You're not Ali! Ali would never say those things! You're not her!"

**[RAGE] **

"**You're nothing but a fake! A copy, a phony! You're worthless**!"

"SHUT UP!" Tim exclaimed.

"Zucco!" Dick shouted as he spotted the man that murdered his parents. He ran up to the man and began to punch him rapidity.

"**Dick is the same way!**" Ali shouted. "**Nothing but a crybaby! Constantly crying over every little thing that happens to you**!"

"Shut up!" Dick shouted.

**[RAGE]**

Tim blinked. "You're not Ali…"

"**Shut up, faker**!" Ali exclaimed.

"Ali doesn't call Richard Dick." Tim stated. "She calls him Richard."

"**Shut up**!" Ali punched Tim in the face.

Tim stumbled back. "Now I know you're not Ali! She'd never hit us!" Tim swung at Ali.

"**How dare you hit your mother**?" Ali shouted as she kneed him in the stomach.

"**Your hearts have been marinating in emotional levels that are off the charts**!" John stated.

"**Your combined rage is almost beyond compare**!" Mary Grayson cheered.

"**Feeding Time, son**!" John shouted as he slammed his hand on Dick's chest.

"**All mine**!" Ali shouted as she slammed her hand on Tim's chest as well.

"You're not Ali!" Tim shouted as he grabbed her arm. "You're not my mother! I want my mother back!"

"She's not in at the moment-."

"Because I love her!" Tim shouted.

Ali's eyes suddenly widened, her eyes becoming green once more. "Timmy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Iron Heights- Keystone City...<strong>

Kiwi coughed as she blew the smoke away from her face. She pushed herself up on her arms.

"Hartley?" She called out. The explosion from the front of the Penitentiary sent everyone flying backwards. Even Kiwi and Hartley, who were walking around the inside of the jail. She got up and pulled her wig off; throwing her coat to the floor as well. "Hartley?"

"**Oh my…Do you hear that**?" Kiwi's eyes widened. "**It sounds like the little Mokking Byrd**."

"Oh, God…please no…" She turned around, only for a skate to fly out of the smoke and slit her shoulder. Kiwi fell to the floor and skid across till she crashed against the bars of a jail cell.

"**Oh, poor baby. Did you get hurt**?" She stepped into the light.

Kiwi's eyes widened. "L-Lisa?"

"**You do remember me**!" Lisa Snart-Golden Glider-cheered as she clasped her hands together.

"**And here I thought you'd forget about your dear old Aunty Lisa**!"

"No, i-it' can't be you." Kiwi pressed herself up against the bars. "It's not you…"

**[FEAR]**

**[HOPE]**

**[LOVE]**

"**It is me, honey. Don't you remember? I was the one who dyed your hair blue in the first place. That's why you kept it that way. It was because of me, wasn't it**?"

"But, h-how?" Kiwi asked.

"**Does it really matter**?" Lisa opened her arms. "**Come and give me a hug, Honey**."

Kiwi smiled and got up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She motioned to go and hug her Pseudo-mother.

**[LOVE]**

"This is the Flash. If you're receiving this, chances are you already know what you're up against." Kiwi stopped and looked up. It was Barry. "Black Rings have descended on Earth and raising our friends, family, and enemies from the dead." She looked down at Lisa's ring finger; the black ring was on it. "But these Black Lanterns are not them. And they are not unstoppable. Green Lantern and his corps have set out to destroy the source behind these Black Rings. That leaves us to protect Earth until he does. These rings are Attracted to all kinds of emotional outbursts-positive and negative. So first things first, keep your emotions in check. We're asking all of you able to shine; do it as brightly as you can."

Kiwi tightened her fists. "You're a fake." She swung her hand and punched Lisa square in the face.

"**How rude, Kiwi. I thought you loved me. You were feeling so much love earlier**." Lisa taunted as she stepped forward.

"Get away from me." Kiwi growled.

"**Don't you love me, Kiwi? Do you want to know my last thoughts, before I died**?"

"No."

"**It was how you would react to me dying." **Lisa held a hand out. "**I was so afraid about how you would feel when you found out I died**."

Kiwi growled and tightened her fist.

**[RAGE]**

**[WILL]**

**[LOVE]**

"KIWI!" Hartley shouted as he ran towards her through the smoke.

"Hartley!" Kiwi quickly used her super speed and picked him up, racing towards the supply closet. She slammed the door shut and dropped Hartley.

"That-that wasn't Lisa!" Hartley shouted; breathless.

"I know." Kiwi said as she leaned back against the door. "God, I know."

"Kiwi, are you-?"

"I'm fine." Kiwi put her hand up as she dropped her head. "I-I'm fine. Just get your equipment. I need to contact the Rogues." She reached in her pocket and pulled out her communicator. It fizzled out for a few seconds before Heat Wave appeared on the screen.

"Kiwi, are you okay?" His voice was urgent.

"I-I'm fine, Mick. Where's everyone?" Kiwi asked.

"Behind me. Where are you?"

"Iron Heights. Look, those Black Lantern things…they've…they've taken over the bodies of the dead Rogues. I-I just saw…Lisa." She gripped the communicator and tried to hold back her tears.

"Are you okay?" Mick seemed to notice this.

_No, I'm not okay. I just saw the woman I looked up to alive but she's a fake. I'm scared and heartbroken. I want to go home and sleep because I think this is all a big dream. _

"I'm okay." She lied.

"We're on our way." Mick informed.

"Okay." She nodded. The screen shut off and Kiwi's heart began to race.

"I'm ready."

Kiwi turned around to see Hartley fully dressed in his Pied Piper garb.

"It's a little big." He tugged at the sleeves.

"I can see that." Kiwi smiled.

"**Knock, knock**!" Hartley's face paled at the voice that echoed behind the door.

"Hartley, get back." Kiwi stood in front of Hartley.

"You don't have your mallet." Piper stated.

"Don't you think I know that?" She growled.

Suddenly, the door exploded. Kiwi pulled her arms up to prevent the debris from getting in her eyes as did Piper. When she pulled her hands down, she immediately held back a scream that was so close to leaving her lips.

**[FEAR]**

**[RAGE]**

**[WILL]**

**[LOVE]**

"**There you are**!" James Jesse shouted as he flew through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Titans Tower-San Francisco...<strong>

"Bart, Aivilo, you ready to go?" Cassie asked as she walked up to them.

"I'm staying the night." Aivilo smiled as she looked at Cassie. "I kinda just wanna be here."

"Are you sure? You could spend the night at my place if you want." Cassie offered.

"No, I'm good. Donna set my room up for me. So I'm staying." Aivilo stated as she turned to walk away.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna stay, too." Bart said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You are?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Bart waved his hand. "I mean, it only takes me like a millisecond to get my stuff. Probably less than that."

"Wait," Aivilo held a hand up. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Aivilo turned around to face them, "_That_."

"I don't feel anything." Bart shook his head.

"That _dark _feeling."

"You can sense negative energy?"

"No." Aivilo shook her head. "But, I can _now_. I don't know why. But I can."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Something's…outside…and in Donna's room."

"What?" Cassie tensed up.

How strong it was, it made Aivilo tense up completely. _Something _was after the Titans. And not just any other villain. But something more _sinister _than that. Aivilo turned down the hallway and motioned towards the doorway. She could feel Cassie and Bart run after her as she bursted through the door and ran upstairs towards Donna's room. God, it was _so _powerful and _dark_. Aivilo never felt this way before. She could _feel _the dark energy pressing down on her. It wasn't just in Donna's room, either. But outside as well. And as they got to the hallway, Aivilo stopped.

"Shh." She pulled her hand out.

"_Robbie…Stop_!" It was so faint. But she was sure Cassie and Bart could hear it.

"Voices." Cassie whispered.

"Someone's in Donna's room." Aivilo said softly.

"_**Stop? Honey, this Night's only just begun**_!"

"Bart! Get her!" Aivilo shouted.

Bart was gone and back with Donna in his arms in a flash.

"You were right, it was Donna." Bart stated.

"Please…" Donna whispered. "Go…"

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"She was being attacked. There's two of them. Don't recognize either one. Creepy, though. Like something out of _I Am Legend._" Bart explained. "And I think one of them was actually a little kid."

"That was a good movie." Aivilo commented.

Donna had trouble standing up, Aivilo and Cassie grabbed Donna's arms. "Donna, it's us. Aivilo, Cassie, and Bart."

"Girls, look." Bart pointed at the bite mark on Donna's neck that caused her veins to be black and crawl up her neck.

"Holy shizzle." Aivilo gasped.

"My God. Donna…your neck." Cassie stated.

"Cassie? I can still hear him. He's calling out for me."

"Who?" Cassie asked.

"My baby." Donna whispered.

"Your baby's a-." Aivilo stopped herself. She knew damn well that Donna's baby wasn't alive. But whatever was there, it _wasn't _her baby. And she knew it. "Wait, what's going on?"

"**Wouldn't you like to know**?" Aivilo suddenly froze. _That voice_.

"Oh, God. Aivilo." Cassie whispered.

"**Poofer, you remember **_**me, **_**right**?" Aivilo turned around to see her brother standing there with a large smile on his dissipated face.

"Z-Zarl?" She whimpered.

"Is that-?" Donna looked at Aivilo with worry.

"Power Boy." Bart finished.

"**What's wrong sister? You look**…"

**[LOVE]**

**[FEAR]**

"**Sad." **Zarl finished. He then looked at her friends. Bart backed up.

**[FEAR] **

**[HOPE]**

Donna tightened her fists.

**[RAGE]**

**[LOVE]**

And Cassie seemed confused.

**[FEAR]**

**[COMPASSION]**

"**Come, Aivilo, give your brother a hug**." He opened his arms.

"No…" She took a step back. "No..No…"

Abruptly, the tower began to rumble. Power Boy leaped forward and tackled Aivilo. "Get off!"

"**Sis, this tower's goin' down **_**underground**_**! And you're going with it!**" Power Boy slammed her face against the wall that was crumbling down.

"Get _off _of her!" Donna demanded as she grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the side. Soon, the whole tower was underground and Cassie and Bart had been able to brush all of the debris and support beams that were falling; most of them on Power Boy.

Donna collapsed to the floor. "Who, Donna. Cassie, what are we gonna do?" Aivilo asked.

"We need to get Donna to safety." Cassie answered. "Bart, can you find us a path out of here?"

"Actually, I can't." Bart looked around. "If I use my power in an unstable environment, I might bring the whole place down." He then looked back at Donna and Aivilo. "I'm like Gar in a China shop. Y'know, if he were a bull."

"Way to go with that one." Aivilo stated as she stood up.

"Great." Cassie agreed. "Donna, are you okay?"

'No," Donna shook her head. "No. Something is _very _wrong."

"**Mommy.**"

"**Aivilo**."

The two girls shuddered.

"You can say that again." Aivilo stated.

"**Mommy**."

"Who is that little beast calling mommy?" Bart asked.

"Donna, is that your…?" Cassie blinked.

"NO! It's _not _my family. Just their bodies. My son…NO _not _my son. _It _bit me and I-AH!" Donna whipped her head back and screamed bloody murder. The black veins in her body traveling up the side of her face.

"What the hell!" Aivilo, Bart and Cassie dropped to the floor for Donna.

"Donna!" Cassie shouted.

"What's happening to her?" Bart asked.

"I don't know…"

"Donna! Can you hear us!" Aivilo called.

"_**DONNA!**_"


End file.
